Night Terrors
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: Yaoi. Two-shot. Revised and better version of my orginal Night Terrors fanfic. Raito has a nightmare and wakes to find L is no longer on his side of the bed, but on top of him.


**Night Terrors **

_LegacyofSamsara_

_Raito perceived an immense and endless darkness all around himself. A pitch black, inescapable nothingness that would inevitably be his doom. _

_An grim, oddly familiar voice echoed in his head. _

" _When you die you won't go to heaven or hell. There will be nothingness."_

_Yes, that's what this was. Nothingness, just like the haunting voice proclaimed and Raito was stranded in the eternal night that loomed formidably over him. Try as he might he could not escape for he was shackled by an unseen bond. The cold metallic rings of the chains that fettered him bit mercilessly into the sensitive flesh about his wrist. _

_He called out for assistance. Surely, he was not alone here in this godforsaken place. Certainly, there was more to this realm than the impenetrable horizon of blackness and its bleak gulf of chaotic shadows. Raito's trepidation suddenly grew as he sensed something unknown in that sinister dark. Yet, just because he couldn't ascertain the actual form of the immanent danger that threatened him, did not mean he could not sense it. In fact, that was all he could do was feel terrified of the unseen menace hidden by the censoring shadows. _

_Raito in his vulnerable, imprisoned stated could do nothing to save himself even as he sensed the immediate proximity of the other entity. Suddenly, the other drew uncomfortably close to Ratio's personage. The being was so close that Raito felt its moist breath formulate a chilling gust as it blew against his neck. The silky auburn tresses on the back of the teenagers neck nearly rose in terror. _

_Raito yearned for the other to leave. To spare him of whatever wicked intent it held; yet, the creature only moved closer. Pressing its body against his back and panting heavily into his ear. Raito's fear peaked as he realized how endangered he truly was. He was alone in this desolate place with no other life forms besides his own meager existence and that of this spectator. _

_From the darkness a pair of hands with long, pale fingers, appeared. The digits moved lazily and almost familiarly across Raito's bare abdomen and the brunet abruptly became critically aware of his own nakedness. The movements those slender fingers performed were repetitive circular rotations around his navel. One of the long digits dipped coyly inside his belly button before pulling out and re-entering in a suggestive manner. Raito choked out a sob at the possibility of the other's sexual implications becoming more than suggestion._

_He was a virgin and couldn't bear the idea of having his innocence forcibly taken from some demented fiend. _

_Lips descended lightly onto Raito's neck as the other laved kisses upon the flesh it discovered there. A deft tongue toiled delicately over the brunet's jugular, causing a strange sensation to erupt inside the teen. The heated feeling rose from the pit of his stomach to his throat before it escaped his lips and penetrated the dull atmosphere with a reverberating moan. _

_The lips and hands that were working at Raito's body stilled and the grim silence of the world seemed to laugh at mockingly at Raito for his receptive weakness. _

_Then, suddenly, those pallid, bony fingers trailed lower, passing the stimulated skin around Raito's navel and lingering tauntingly close to the teen's groin. The hand didn't molest Raito's eager length, but instead possessively groped his trim hips. Fingers nail dug painfully into the teen's skin as the claiming grasp continued and a hurt whimper slipped from him._

_A mouth latched hotly onto Raito's earlobe and sensuously nibbled on the outer shell, as the other's form pressed flush against the teen. Worry once again quaked inside the youth as he perceived the hard rod pushed against his backside. _

_Two things raced across the boy's mind. First it was a man was touching and seducing him. Secondly, he was naked and being held captive by notably aroused male. _

_The figure behind him began to grind its hips against his backside so that his excited length teasingly thrust between his buttocks, but didn't enter him. _

" _Stop." Raito cried out._

" _Raito-kun." a low baritone voice groaned huskily_

_The brunet recognized that voice and intense fire settled in his loins. _

_The one doing these naughty things to him was L. The pasty, raven-haired, insomniac detective who believed he was a mass-murder. The same man who claimed Raito was his only friend. The man, who Raito admired for his devotion to justice. The man Raito had become infatuated with as he was forced to spend every moment with the other to alleviate the possibility that he was Kira. The man Raito showered with every morning while secretly ogling the raven's pale, lithe frame. The same man Raito slept beside every night and stole glances at every morning. _

_Raito became immediately doused in the a hormonal wave of arousal. He had wanted the detective for quite some time and finally he could surrender his body to the older man. Finally, he could experience the bliss he had secretly craved for far too long and L would be his lover. L the man Raito had began to fear was Asexual. _

Raito's almond eyes shot open and he found himself staring into the coal black orbs of the raven.

A scarlet blush spread across his face as he noted how incredibly close the older man was.

" L?" Raito asked hesitantly. Uncertain of how to alert the other of his readiness to engage in sexual relations.

Yet, as the brunet assessed the other's position he realized he needn't say a word.

L was currently straddling him, their faces centimeters apart and so close that L's ebony locks were intermingling with Raito's blonder tresses.

" Why are you doing this, Ryuuzaki?" Raito questioned as he avoided looking into L's expressionless eyes.

The detective peered curiously at the younger male and drew his thumb against his lips.

" Doing what, Yagami-kun?" L asked thoughtfully as he began to chew contentedly at the thumb atop his pasty buds.

Raito, riled by the empty response beset the older man with an infuriated glare. His honey brown eyes flashing with a piercing ferocity that made the detective blink.

Unabated rage seeped from those normally calm orbs and the raven was apprehensive of how to react. He thought , perhaps, he was baring witness to the Kira-like symptoms he had so long been analyzing the young Yagami for.

Raito bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the onslaught of cursing fueled by his irate reaction. How dare L seduce him and then all but deny it! When Raito could no longer suppress his anger, he bucked his hips and slapped the man atop him. His opened-hand assault of the raven's face landed squarely on one of his pallid cheeks and left a brilliant red splotch to stain that abnormally wan flesh.

Yet, L had been much more astounded by the sensation of Raito hips meeting his own and re-descending to their former place amongst the bed-sheets, rather than the effeminate blow the brunet had delivered. The raven had not missed the unmistakably hard bulge that had pressed into his thigh, but the meaning behind the younger male's arousal puzzled the detective. Had he personally stimulated the youth, or perhaps the teenager was easily excited due to his hormones.

L remained speechless as his large, opalescent orbs fixated on the flustered brunet, who was upset with his own inability to gauge a reaction from the gaunt corpse of a man.

L feigned a tender smile and placed a comforting hand against his assaulted cheek.

" Once is once." he murmured.

" Bastard, how dare you attempt to violate me and think feign ignorance." Raito screeched.

L's obsidian's widened and he stared intensely at Raito through his unreadable mask. The raven was now crucially aware of how his actions appeared to younger man. Truly, it wasn't such a ludicrous assumption since L had been astride the brunet when he awoke.

" I apologize, Raito-kun. It is not as it seems, I assure you." L indifferently intoned.

Raito's sepia orbs narrowed as he stared suspiciously at the pasty man. Yet, inside he felt an immense loss at L's words.

L, unaware of the other's feelings, absently began to lifted himself off the teen However, as Raito perceived the raven's intention, he grabbed L's bony shoulders and pushed him back onto his lap.

" Raito-kun?!" L exclaimed somewhat startled by the other's actions.

The younger man gleamed up at L and a curious smile graced his lips.

"Ryuuzaki, what exactly were you doing?" he inquired.

"Ah, Raito-kun, It appeared to me that you were in the midst of a night-terror." L retorted droningly.

Raito looked at the detective in disbelief. He couldn't understand what exactly a nightmare had to do with anything.

L continued to speak in a dull monotone.

"I calculated the assumption by the whimpering noises which escaped your lips and by your constant tossing. I tried to wake you , but upon touching you I incidentally noticed that you were abnormally warm. Therefore, when I proceeded to lean over you to check for a fever you had another tossing spell, which caused me stumble and fall onto of you. That is when you awoke, Raito-kun."

Ratio stared into those dark eyes and let out a sigh. It seemed some part of him had wanted L to have attempted to entice him, in-fact that particular part of him was pressing itself against L's inner thigh.The teen's breath caught in his throat and he tried to detour his line of vision before L likewise noticed what Ratio had, but it was to late. L's eyes had flickered downwards just as Ratio had looked away. Those onyx orbs unconcernedly eyed the teen's predicament.

Ratio knew he had seen, but hoped the detective would address it directly. In-fact there was nothing Ratio wanted more at that exact moment that for Ryuuzaki to broach the subject.

" Yagami-kun, has become excited during our tussle." L commented, but didn't even bother to move.

" I…" Raito began, but daren't finish what ever sentence came to mind.

L smiled mischievously.

" Would it be presumptuous to deduce that I am personally the cause or rather the current stimuli to Raito-kun's hormones?" L questioned.

Raito blushed and instead of daring a reply he kissed the odd man full on the lips.

L was the world's best detective and Raito was certain the man could extract the meaning behind his actions.

_TBC  
( to be continued) _

_**A/N **_

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**Like it? Yes? No?**_

_**I plan on making this revised version of my original one-shot a two shot. **_


End file.
